justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Go! Vol. 2 Issue 011
Summary * Snowball meets up with his father and takes him on a tour of the sights of San Francisco * Jessica continues her weapon training with Nubia... and receives a haulier who has come to fly back the expensive outfit she wants to return to Most Excellent Superbat * Lan Se's absence from the Titans is only broken when Superman Secundus puts in a call to her mum to ask for a special dispensation for a non-violent mission. * The Titans are briefed by Green Lantern and Resurrection Man, who inform them they are to join the Justice League in a diplomatic mission to meet a delegation from the planet Tamaran and their Queen Komand'r... more famous on Earth as the super-villain Blackfire ** Animal Woman is notable by her absence at the briefing which Jessica assumes is because Animal Woman famously hates space missions. ** The Tamarans are visiting because of a refugee issue in the Vegan system caused by a mysterious red energy ribbon, which appears as though it will miss Earth so they were hoping Earth could help in dealing with the fallout. * Snowball takes his Dad back to the airport, but only after seeing just how much Jessica can eat at the Cheesecake Factory (and failing to identify Nubia in her civilian disguise of "Nadia the waitress") * The Titans read the files on Tamarans and Blackfire, which reveals them to be a passionate race whose metas tend to manifest super-strength, flight, fire projection and tactile telepathy. ** Lan Se reads that psychologically the Tamarans tend to be very honest, with Komand'r being a veritable Machiavelli by the standards of her species but still quite blunt by human standards. They are also a very hierarchical society with a strong focus on status by birth. ** Jessica discovers that Komand'r became Queen by slaying her sister Koriand'r, the former Teen Titan member Starfire - and Starfire worked alongside and even briefly lived with Animal Man and his family, so Animal Women possibly knew her as a child. * The Tamaran flagship arrives in the Hudson Bay and the Justice League and Teen Titans are part of an honour guard that greets the shuttle which brings Queen Komand'r. ** Snowball feels an immediate, almost animal magnetism like "spark" between him and the Tamaran Queen * The evening reception is held after the negotiations and the Justice League again attend, partly as guests but also as bodyguards. ** Aquagirl and Nubia are separately in attendance in their professional capacities as diplomats for Atlantis and Themyscria ** The Queen spends some time talking - and possibly flirting? - with Snowball, to the confusion of all the Teen Titans (and especially Snowball). * Komand'r shares a kiss with Snowball.... and pull away disgusted, claiming she can taste the taint of Pale Tamarans on him. * The Tamarans return to their ship demanding that "the traitor Tamarans" be handed over, or face the consequences... and all the world leaders glare at Snowball. Notes * First appearance of Blackfire and the Tamarans * First mention of Pale Tamarans